Bang
by Thirty-six Degrees
Summary: Somebody is keeping a secret... what is the secret and who is hiding it? ToFuu fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Bang**

Author's Note: Never wrote a story in my whole entire life so forgive the sucky story line and grammar. Honestly it doesn't have a plot… I wrote it for fun. Oh, and 'Bang' is not it's official title.

Disclaimer: This anime and its characters do not belong to me.

(Friday, early afternoon at school)

_Thud, thud, thud_ was the sound of Kirisawa Fuuko taking out her frustration on the table with her forehead. "Whoever invented homework is such a nerd! If I could go back in time," there was a momentary pause as she thought about what she would actually do. "I'll kill him!" she decided. "Homework is stupid! It only makes students stressed and causes them to go crazy! Like me!" She yelled even louder. "I've canceled fun to finish my homework, and when I do finish I find out I have more homework! If I have to cancel another weekend to do homework I'll explode!"

Sitting next to Fuuko, Yanagi shook her head, not understanding what Fuuko was complaining about. She was in all the same classes as Fuuko was and thought the amount of homework given to them for this weekend was little. "Fuuko, what will Mikagami say if he heard you complaining about homework?"

"I don't care what he'll say! He's a nerd for liking school and the large amounts of homework they give!" Fuuko said while walking around the room with her hands waving in the air in rage. "He loves his school and homework more than anything in the world!"

Yanagi looked at Fuuko and finally understood why she was so angry. "You're just jealous that Mikagami spent the whole weekend studying and doing his homework instead of going out with you."

Fuuko pretended to look shocked and said, "Me? Jealous of homework? You've got to be joking! It's stupid for someone to be jealous of homework."

"Well, you are. You were so angry that Mikagami cancelled your outing that you followed Recca and me on OUR outing. That's why you got so much homework to finish. You didn't do it at all this weekend."

Fuuko stood still, realizing that she couldn't fool Yanagi. "Well, homework is still stupid," she muttered.

At that moment, Mikagami stepped into the room. "What's stupid?" he asked.

Fuuko jumped at the sound of his voice, startled. "Don't scare me like that! I could have had a heart attack and died!" Fuuko complained with a hand over her racing heart. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Well, answer my question first."

"Um… we, me and Yanagi, were talking about how stupid it would be if school didn't have homework."

"Really?"

"Really," she replied with a nod of her head.

"I could have sworn I heard you say homework was stupid not life without homework was stupid."

"Well, you heard wrongly."

"Yanagi, is Fuuko telling the truth?"

"You don't believe me? I'm your-"

"Yanagi?"

"You see it all started with this weekend-" she began, but was interrupted.

"Yanagi, I just need to know whether she said homework is stupid or not. You know I hate it when people try to make a simple situation complicated."

"Hey! Give her a break! She-"

"I'm sorry, Fuuko, you know I can't lie. You didn't hear wrongly, Fuuko did say homework was stupid… but only because you cancelled your outing with her."

"Hey! Don't tell him that!"

Tokiya smirked. "Why? We've been dating for more then 3 months. You've told me intimate things but you can't even tell me you're jealous of homework?"

"Tokiya! Yanagi, don't listen to a word he says."

"I didn't know you and Mikagami were intimate." Yanagi said with a surprised look.

"We aren't!"

"But he said-"

"I told you not to listen to him. Whatever he says about intimacy between us is a lie!"

"Mikagami, is this true?"

"No comment."

(Friday, mid-afternoon at Tokiya's home)

"Why did you openly say that I tell you intimate things? If I'd known you'd tell our friends I wouldn't have told you those things."

"What's wrong with our friends knowing?"

"Where's the old Tokiya Mikagami who doesn't like anyone to know about his private life?"

"He's still here, just decided to take a little vacation."

With a 'whateva' look, Fuuko changed the subject back to why she was here. "Hey! When's lunch? I'm hungry."

"Didn't I tell you? I'm on a diet."

"Diet! You lose anymore weight and you'll disappear! I forbid you from continuing the diet."

"I was joking, Fuuko. I know how to take care of myself."

"Well, how was I to know, you joke with a serious face."

"I can't help it if I joke with a serious face. You try smiling after seven years of not smiling."

Fuuko shrugged. "Anyway, I don't want you smiling all the time."

Mikagami looked insulted, but his voice was in its normal calm and casual self. "You don't like it when I smile?"

"Correction, I don't like it when you smile at other people."

"You mean you don't like it when I smile at other girls," Mikagami corrected.

"Yea, you take one look in their direction and they think you like them," Fuuko said with disgust. "Think what a smile would do."

"When did you start being so possessive?"

"Hey, getting you to be my boyfriend was not an easy job! You think I'm going to let someone or something take you away from me so easily? Forget it!" Fuuko's face turned bright red when she realized what she had just said.

"Hmph."

Fuuko gasped. "What does 'hmph' mean?" She asked angrily.

"I don't know I just felt like saying it."

"I'm hungry."

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Change the subject all of a sudden?"

Fuuko shrugged. "I dunno."

Silence fell upon them for several minutes.

"So," Fuuko said all of a sudden. "What's for lunch?"

"I didn't cook so you have to order take-out."

"Pizza!"

"Fine, whatever."

"Wait! Am I buying or are you?"

(Friday, late afternoon at Yanagi's house)

"Hime, you want to go out this Saturday?" Recca said, walking into the living room area where Yanagi sat on the couch. "There's this new place I want to check out."

Yanagi sighed. "I don't know. I was planning to do something on Saturday."

Recca looked slightly confused. "Alone? You always bring me along."

"I know, but this thing I'm doing on Saturday is private."

Recca thinks for several seconds. "I know what you're doing this Saturday," he said with complete confidence that he knew what she was doing.

Yanagi become a little bit fearful. "You do?"

"You're buying me an early birthday present!" He exclaimed with a huge grin.

"No!"

His grin disappeared for a few seconds before it reappeared, "I know! You're buying me an early Christmas present!"

"No!"

Recca looked disappointed. "No?" That left one other thing that she could be doing on a Saturday. "Okay, who is he and where does he live?"

"I'm not seeing another guy, Recca."

"Then?" He persisted.

"I told you its private."

Recca started to give her sad puppy dog eyes.

Yanagi tried to withstand his puppy dog eyes but... "Alright, alright! You can come along."

"Yea!" Recca shouted triumphantly. "I knew you could resist my puppy dog eyes," he said with an idiotic grin. "So, what are we doing on Saturday?"

"You'll have to wait until Saturday to know."

(Saturday, after lunch at a shopping mall)

Fuuko looked around at her surroundings. "Why are we here?" She asked, turning to face Mikagami who was standing besides her. "I don't need to go shopping for clothes."

"Fuuko, you need to look more feminine."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Fuuko asked, looking down at the clothes she was wearing – faded jeans and a plain, faded blue t-shirt.

"It'll be nice to have a girlfriend who actually dresses like a girl."

"You don't like the way I look? You're ashamed of me, aren't you?" Fuuko said, feeling somewhat sad and hurt.

"No, I'm not ashamed of you. Think of it as you're doing something for me and yourself."

"I wear a skirt five days a week already. Isn't that enough?"

"No. I want to see you wear something other than your school uniform. Your school uniform is not exactly what I would call flattering." Mikagami then thinks about what she could do to make her school uniform look sexy and said, "But maybe if you leave your blouse half open and -"

Fuuko punched him in the stomach lightly and walked out of the mall.

"Hey! You still have to buy a dress for the wedding." Mikagami called out after her.

_During the scenario between Mikagami and Fuuko two figures hid behind a trash bin..._

"A mall? That's what was so private? Heck I-"

"Shhh, they'll hear you!"

"Who?" Recca looked around and spotted Mikagami and Fuuko standing quite some ways away from them. "Oh… That's what was so private," Recca said, realizing. "You wanted to spy on Fuuko and Mikagami."

"Quiet." Yanagi pulled Recca behind a trash bin to hide.

"Why do you want to spy on them? You know they're dating already."

"Aren't you curious as to what they do when they go out?"

"A little," Recca admitted.

"What are they saying?" Yanagi asked, her ear slightly titled in the direction of Mikagami and Fuuko. "Can you hear what they're saying?"

Recca concentrated on listening to the sounds around him. "No. Wait! I think I do hear something." Recca listened harder. "I think they're talking about five skirts a week."

"That doesn't make any sense," Yanagi said, shaking her head. "What do five skirts suppose to mean?"

"Now Mikagami is saying something about flattering." Recca was now getting really interested in what Mikagami and Fuuko were discussing.

"Look!" Yanagi said, pointing. "Fuuko hit Mikagami and is leaving. I wonder why she hit him. Did you hear anything else, Recca?"

"No."

"Hey! You still have to buy a dress for the wedding."

"Wedding?" The both of them questioned simultaneously.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Once again i'll say that i've never written a fanfic in my whole entire life so forgive the sucky grammer and story line.

**Chapter 2**

(Sunday, the next morning at Fuuko's house)

"What am I going to wear!"

Sitting on a chair in front of Fuuko's closet, Mikagami shook his head. "Who ask you to leave the mall before you bought your dress?"

Fuuko walked right up to Mikagami's face and answered, "Well, you pissed me off." Expecting a solution to her problem from Mikagami, she asked, "So?"

Standing, Makagami walked towards the door and turned his head. "So, what?"

Fuuko answered with an annoyed look. "What am I going to wear?"

Mikagami shrugged. "Why are you asking me? I'm not the one who continued walking out of the mall when I said you had to buy a dress."

Thinking of what to say next Fuuko remembered why she left in the first place. "Ah, but I'm not the one who made me pissed." She countered.

"I don't even know what I said to piss you off."

Frustrated, Fuuko said the one thing women say when they're frustrated with men. "Men!" Finally understanding that screaming at Mikagami was not going to solve her problem Fuuko asked, "Do you think we have enough time to get a dress at the mall?"

"Well, if we don't you can try your school uniform." Mikagami said with a smile.

"What is it with you and my school uniform?"

(Later that day at the wedding)

"I look ridiculous!" Fuuko said while walking into the church with Mikagami.

Mikagami looked at her. "You look fine, Fuuko."

"To you I do."

With a disbelieving expression Mikagami said, "Fine, if you don't believe me ask your cousin."

"Which one?" she asked.

Mikagami looked around the room filled with Fuuko's relatives. "Just pick the first one you see."

All of a sudden Fuuko had an idea. "Why don't you help me pick one?"

Before Mikagami could reply one of Fuuko's cousins walked by. "Hey, Fuuko, nice outfit," He said sarcastically.

Fuuko let out a discouraged sigh. "I knew I shouldn't have come."

Walking towards Fuuko, Mikagami placed an arm around her shoulders. "He doesn't know what he's talking about." He said trying to encourage her. "You look beautiful."

Looking at him she asked, "I do?"

A bit disappointed that Fuuko still thought she was not beautiful, Mikagami replied, "Of course you are!" pointing around the room he said, "I'm sure everybody in this room will agree with what I just said."

Fuuko looked around, unsure.

Mikagami then nudge his head towards her rude cousin and said, "Except him, of course." Seeing that Fuuko wasn't feeling any better Mikagami said, "At least you got a handsome boyfriend as a date. Look at him," said Mikagami, gesturing to her cousin with his head. "He doesn't have a girlfriend or a date."

Feeling better Fuuko smiled. "Thanks, Tokiya."

Looking pleased Mikagami then said, "So what are we going to tell the gang?"

Fuuko shrugged. "I think it's best if we wait a while longer until we tell them."

**Meanwhile, at the Hanabishi resident…**

"Are you sure you heard correctly?" asked Kaoru

Thinking back to what he could only hear from the conversation Mikagami and Fuuko had, Recca said, "I'm not sure." Sitting on the floor with his legs crossed he thought again. "I mean I heard something about need to buy, dress, wedding and sexy."

"That could mean anything!"

Yanagi stood to help defend her ninja. "I also heard it!"

Looking at faces that said they didn't believe she heard anything, Yanagi admitted, "Okay, I didn't exactly hear what they were saying." Then in a line of defense she said, "But I did hear wedding."

Still seeing that they still wore that face that said they don't believe Mikagami and Fuuko were getting married, Yanagi said, "If you don't believe me then explain what Recca and I heard?" Yanagi looked around the room. "Well, any suggestions?"

"Maybe Fuuko wanted to buy an early wedding dress," piped Ganko.

Everybody shook their heads, throwing that suggestion away.

"Maybe they're buying a wedding dress for somebody," inquired Kaoru

Everybody shook their heads again, throwing that suggestion away too. Why would somebody ask Fuuko to buy a wedding dress for her?

Several minutes passed when all of a sudden Domon said, "They must be going to a wedding!" Posing triumphantly Domon continued, "I mean, my Fuuko wouldn't marry Mikagami. Everybody knows she's going to marry me."

"Yeah, right!" everybody said sarcastically.

Domon frowned. "Hey, why not!"

"Come on, why would Fuuko marry you, Domon?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, she already has a handsome boyfriend named Tokiya Mikagami," said Ganko.

"The hottest guy in our school." Recca included.

"Use to be the hottest guy in our school." Domon corrected. "He's in university now."

Silence filled the room until Kaoru couldn't take it anymore and said, "So, is it settled that they went to a wedding?"

"I guess so," said Recca. "I mean it makes more sense than they're getting married."

"But what about Mikagami saying Fuuko tells him intimate things?" questioned Yanagi.

Arousing their interest Domon, Kaoru, Ganko, and Recca ran up to Yanagi and questioned, "Intimate things!"

Sensing she was in trouble for opening her mouth Yanagi said to herself, "I'm in trouble."

(Sunday, after the wedding outside Fuuko's house)

"That was fun!" said Fuuko while stepping out of the car. "We should go to more weddings."

Mikagami smiled. "Well, I'm glad you had fun."

Stopping at her front door Fuuko asked, "Did you see the bride? She was beautiful."

Mikagami stopped behind her and whispered into her ear, "Just like you." Blushing Fuuko turned around to look at him. "I told you everybody would agree with me."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she said, "I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like you, Tokiya."

Mikagami wrapped his arms around her waist and replied, "And I'm lucky to have a girlfriend like you."

"Do you want to come in?" Fuuko asked.

Mikagami stepped a bit back to look at her and answered, "Do you think I should?" Fuuko shrugged. Leaning forward so that she could hear him he whispered, "I can't guarantee I won't do something to you."

Smiling, Fuuko whispered back. "I trust you, Tokiya."

Mikagami stepped back again. "Remember the last time you said that?"

Fuuko blushed. "That was different."

With an amused look Mikagami asked, "What so different about now?"

"Everything," whispered Fuuko. "Everything."

To Be Continued

Another Author's Note: I wrote this for fun and i'mrunning out of idea's. I don't likeit when i don't know when the next chapter of a fanfic is coming upso i'll tell u that i may not update the next chap of "Bang" until a few months.Hopefully i'll get inspiration to write the next chap soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe. fifteen months since I last updated. Sorry about that. Unfornunately, my writing hasn't improve. Oh, well, here is the next chap. hope you enjoy it.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

(Monday afternoon at school)

Yanagi and Fuuko had just finished their morning classes and were walking towards the cafeteria for lunch. Sitting down, Yanagi noticed that Fuuko wasn't her normal self and asked worriedly, "Fuuko, are you feeling all right? You seem a little _different_ this morning." Yanagi said, emphasizing the word 'different' to point out that something was wrong with Fuuko.

Looking at her best friend and seeing the worried look in Yanagi eyes, Fuuko answered, "It's nothing really. I just feel a little tired."

_Tired?_ Thought Yanagi. For as long as she had known Fuuko, she had never once associated the word tired when she thought of her. Hyper, yes. Loud, yes. Injured, yes. But tired? Shaking her head to recover from disbelieve, Yanagi asked the only logical reason why she thought her friend would be tired. "Are you sick, Fuuko?"

"I'm not sure."

While feeling Fuuko's forehead to see if she had a temperature, Yanagi asked if she wanted her to call Mikagami.

"No, it's fine." responded Fuuko. She knew Tokiya was busy with his projects so she didn't want to disturb him. "I don't want him to come all the way back just because I'm sick."

Seeing that all too familiar look on Fuuko's face, Yanagi knew she missed him. "I'm sure Mikagami wouldn't mind taking a few hours to come see you."

Fuuko shook her head. "I'm sure it's just a bug I caught from somewhere. It'll go away in a few days."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, not really, but I've gone through the same thing to know when somebody else is." Realizing that they've been talking too much and not eating, Yanagi suggested they stop and eat first before they continued talking. Hearing this, Fuuko grinned from ear to ear.

----------------------------

(After School at Fuuko's home)

After a failed attempt at doing her homework, Fuuko decided to take a long break on her bed. Not even ten minutes passed when she started thinking about how bored she was. Rolling onto her stomach, she exclaimed, "I'm bored!" As she was going to declare her boredom to her empty room again, the phone rang. Sitting up and feeling annoyed at the phone for interrupting her, Fuuko picked up the phone and said in an annoyed tone, "What?"

Stunned for a moment from the unexpected tone of voice that greeted him, Tokiya responded with caution, "Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all."

Getting up from the chair he was sitting on, Tokiya walked towards the kitchen while telling her he didn't believe her.

Trying to justify her tone of annoyance on the phone, Fuuko explained, "I was just bored and when the phone rang I was annoyed."

"You would think that when a certain person is bored _she_ would be happy that someone called."

When she didn't respond for some time he knew she was annoyed with him. He didn't want to get on the bad side of the wind wielder. The last time she was annoyed with him… she ignored him the whole weekend he was in town. Tokiya sighed in defeat and changed the subject.

"So, how are you?"

_Why am I annoyed with him? _Fuuko thought, completely forgetting that Tokiya was talking to her. _This isn't like me to get annoyed this easily. I must be really sick to have all these mood swings._ She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Tokiya ask if she was still alive, Fuuko answered, "Yeah, I'm just a bit tired."

Letting out a sigh of relief that she was okay, Tokiya decided to tease her a bit. "Tired?" he asked in a suspicious tone. "Is there somebody there that I should know about?" Tokiya said in a voice implying that there was something scandalous happening in her room.

Falling for his trick, Fuuko panicked. "No, of course not!" she exclaimed while jumping out of her bed. "There's nobody here!"

Hearing him laugh on the other side of the phone made Fuuko realize he was just messing with her head. Frowning at the phone, she clenched her fist. "You know, Mikagami, I liked you better when you were an ice head and **not **play jokes on me!"

Happy that she was back to her normal fighting spirit, Tokiya went back to the real reason why he called. "I heard from Yanagi that you wanted to talk to me."

Relaxing a bit, she snuggled her pillow. "Yeah, I did."

"Are you not well?" Tokiya asked in a worried voice.

"What makes you think I'm unwell?"

"The voice Yanagi used told me something was wrong."

_Ah… how Tokiya easily reads Yanagi. _Fuuko sighed.

"I know what you're thinking, Fuuko. Stop it." This was a problem he knew Fuuko couldn't stop thinking about. She still thought he liked Yanagi in a romantic way. Ever since they got together Fuuko had always felt inferior to Yanagi. Well, he wasn't going to let her think such rubbish anymore and end it all in this conversation. "Yanagi is like a sister to me. If I loved Yanagi in that way I wouldn't be with you right now."

Feeling a bit faint, Fuuko didn't respond to his statement. Silence filled the conversation and Tokiya got worried again.

"I'm coming back now."

The minute Fuuko heard this she arose from her bed to a sitting position. "Why?"

_Why? What kind of a question is that? _Tokiya thought. "You're sick and won't admit it. That is dangerous."

Smiling at how soft he had become, Fuuko laid back on her bed. "I'm just tired and need sleep, Tokiya." Hearing her say his name always made him grow soft. Tokiya smiled when he heard her yawn. "I think I better let you rest now. I'll call you later."

Before he could hang up he heard her whisper, "I miss you." His smile broadening, Tokiay replied, "I miss you too."

--------------------

(Friday night at Yanagi's home)

"Where is he?" A very impatient Fuuko Kirisawa asked. She was pacing the room like a husband waiting for his wife to give birth. "He should've been here by now."

Yanagi had never seen her friend so frantic in life. Her friend's continuous and strenuous pacing had caused a big hole in the floor. "Maybe he got caught up at the university."

Pacing was all that Fuuko could do to stop herself from throwing her wind darts at Yanagi's wall. "He did this to me the last time."

It was two weeks ago since that scenario happened, Yanagi remembered. "Yeah, you got angry with homework."

Suddenly, Fuuko stopped her pacing and looked at Yanagi. "I did not get angry at homework because of him."

At that moment, Tokiya walked in to see a crazy woman waving her arms in the air yelling something about homework and him. "You must really miss me."

Expecting a hug from his girlfriend, Tokiya was disappointed when he received a punch on his shoulder.

"Miss you?" Fuuko knew want he wanted and she wasn't going to give it him so easily. He had made her wait for two hours! "Ha! Kirisawa misses nobody! They miss her."

Not knowing what Fuuko was doing, Yanagi said, "Then why are you always saying you miss him."

Tokiya smiled triumphantly.

-------------------

(Saturday morning at Recca's home)

"Wow!" Kaoru exclaimed looking at all the food on the table. "What a feast! Where did you get so many nice things to eat, Recca?"

"Yeah, Recca, where did you get all these food?" Domon said while stuffing all the food in his mouth. "You're usually a cheapskate when it's your turn to hold breakfast at your house."

Recca was offended and tried to defend himself. "What do you mean cheapskate? I serve you the best breakfast when you guys come over."

Everybody stopped from their eating and looked at Recca. All remembering the "best" food they had stuffed under anything they could find. "Oh, sure, according to your broken taste buds it's the best." Kaoru said with a disgusted face.

The temperature rose in the room as Recca's temper rose to a dangerous level. "If it's so bad then why doesn't Yanagi complain?"

"Because she's your girlfriend!" exclaimed everyone.

Still not believing that his breakfast was awful, Recca challenged them to give him three reasons why it was so bad to have breakfast at his house.

Kaoru, Domon, and Ganko stood up from their seats to form a line in front of Recca.

"One, you never serve enough!" Kaoru pointed out.

"Two, you're cooking sucks!" Domon continued.

"And three, you don't even bother to buy something decent for us even though your cooking sucks." Ganko added.

Before Recca could say a word, Mikagami pointed out that they're missing one very important reason. He signaled to Fuuko to tell the last reason. "And four, you're an idiot for not realizing how bad it is to have breakfast at your house!" At that last fact everybody cheered. Recca was hurt when he saw his princess cheering with them. "Okay, I get it! Stop rubbing it in already!"

"Anyways, Recca, where did you get all the nice food from?" Domon asked curiously.

Recca pointed to Mikagami. Everybody looked stunned at Recca's confession.

Uneasy with everybody staring at him, he said, "What? Can't a guy buy breakfast?"

When did the great and mighty Tokiya Mikagami fork out money for them? "Yeah, but you're Mikagami, the Ice Man." Domon said.

At this time, Mikagami was getting really irritated with their wide eye, mouth dropping faces staring at him. "If you don't want the food I can take it back."

Hearing the one thing they never wanted to hear they all screamed, "NO!"

-----------------

(Saturday afternoon at the park)

After having breakfast, Tokiya suggested to Fuuko that they take a walk in the park. Fuuko was thrilled to have some time alone with him since he was away during the weekdays. Once walking halfway through the park, Fuuko asked why he had bought breakfast for the Hokage. It wasn't like him to do something like that and she wanted to know why.

Tokiya walked towards a bench, knowing that what he was about to tell Fuuko would make her want to sit and think. "I'm going away, Fuuko."

Standing at the bench wide eyed, stunned by the words he had said, not knowing how to respond, she sat down. Tokiya followed by sitting next to her, waiting for her to respond.

"Why? How? Where?" was all she could say. They hardly saw each other during the week, and now he wanted to go away.

Rubbing the back of his head, Tokiya tried to think of where to begin with his explanation. _I should start with her first question._ "It's an exchange program."

Tokiya waited to see whether she had something to say before he continued, but she didn't. Fuuko sat there waiting for him to continue. Obviously, she was still too stunned to say anything.

"I applied for the program two weeks ago."

Hearing this, Fuuko stood up, a look of hurt on her face. "You applied without asking me first?"

Standing up as well and taking her hand in his, Tokiya proceeded in his explanation. "I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't agree."

He was right… She wouldn't have agreed with him going away. But couldn't he have included her in his decision? They were a couple now. Weren't couples supposed to make decisions together? Shaking off the feeling of hurt, Fuuko asked, "Where are you going and how long?"

Tokiya didn't like the look of hurt on her face. _I should have asked her first. _

"I'm going to the States for four months."

Why did she have to make things harder for him by keeping silent? Keeping him in suspense on how she would react… and…

He couldn't take it anymore. She was killing him slowly with her hurt look and silence. Stepping closer to Fuuko, he stretched out his arms to embrace her.

Fuuko snuggled closer and asked, "What if you fall for a pretty girl when you're there?"

Smiling at her words he held her tighter and whispered, "You know I wouldn't fall for someone else when I already have you."

Fuuko pulled away to smile at him. _He really has grown soft and mushy. _Fuuko thought. Smiling even wider Fuuko decided it wasn't like her to stay gloomy. She pinched Tokiya's nose.

"Hey!" Tokiya yelled as he jumped back. He was apparently shocked at her sudden change of mood. _What is her problem? _Tokiya thought as he touched his nose to see if it was okay.

Fuuko laughed when he started sneezing.

"Your nose is fine, Mi-chan. Stop irritating it by touching it."

Tokiya sneezed a few more times before he looked at her and glared.

"Aw, come on, Mi-chan, I was only trying to have fun." Fuuko said while playfully poking his arm.

Smiling softly, Tokiya was glad she had temporary forgotten the unhappy conversation they had a moment ago. Placing an arm around her shoulders Tokiya preceded the walk back to Hanabishi's house. But before he could start walking Tokiya felt Fuuko stopping him. Looking down at her he asked her what was wrong.

Turning to stand in front of him to look him in the eye, Fuuko confessed, "I also have something to tell you, Tokiya."

Tokiya looked back at her with a confused expression. _Fuuko doesn't use my real name unless it's something important…_

* * *

Author's note: Just to make one thing clear... Bang is not the offical title.Also, don't forget to review.I need to know whetherthis fanfic is worth continuing.:)


	4. Chapter 4

I finally updated! Yay! lol

I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had no inspiration to write for the longest time. but never mind that cause at least i came back with a new chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own FoR - story, characters, etc. :D

* * *

**Back at the Hanabishi's Residence…**

After breakfast the Hokage didn't know what to do so they gathered in living room and sprawled themselves on the floor, bored as hell.

"What do you think they're doing?" Recca asked as he lay on the floor with his arms and legs spread out in all direction.

Kaoru rolled on his stomach. "Yeah, it's been quite some time already since they went for a walk."

At that very moment an idea started to form and made itself known. "I know! Let's play a game." Recca suggested while he quickly pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"What game?" Yanagi asked curiously.

"The 'who can guess what Mikagami and Fuuko are doing' game."

"Ok!" everybody agreed readily.

The game was surprisingly innocent, considering Recca and Domon tended to be less than innocent when it came to talking about the male and female relationship.

Having given four of reasons already, they now turned towards their youngest member for the last.

"Ganko, what do you think they're doing?"

Never in their life would they have imagined that the next words to be spoken would come from their youngest member. "What else? Sucking face."

Yanagi's eyes went wide with horror as she slowly realized what had just come out from the young girl's mouth. "Ganko! Where in the world did you learn that word?" Yanagi demanded to know.

Ganko looked around the room for about 3 seconds before her gaze landed on a certain fire wielder. Raising her arm, she pointed straight at him. "I head him say it the other day."

Shaking with anger, Yanagi turned towards the person Ganko was pointing at and yelled. "Recca!?"

Before Yanagi could continue, Tokiya and Fuuko walked into the room.

The room went suddenly silent as nobody wanted Tokiya and Fuuko to know what had just happened or what they had been doing.

Fuuko took one look at her friends and knew that something was up. It was not like Recca and Domon to be this quiet. "What in the world are you guys doing?"

"Oh, nothing, Fuuko." Yanagi replied nervously.

"Yeah, nothing." Kaoru included, trying to help reinforce Yanagi's words, but failing miserably. Who would believe him when his words were just as shaky as Yanagi's.

Knowing that Fuuko wouldn't accept 'nothing', Domon tried to come up with a reason. "We were just-"

"-intellectually discussing why the earth is round and not square." Recca added real quickly.

_What in the world…? _Everybody thought. That had to be the stupidest reason to give at crucial time like this.

"Hanabishi..." warned Tokiya.

"What?!" defended Recca. "Aren't you curious to know why the earth is round and not square?"

--

(Saturday, late-morning on the way back to Fuuko's house)

After hours of trying to get the gang to tell her what was going on, but failing, Tokiya suggested that she give up and go home.

He already knew from the time Recca asked, "Aren't you curious to know why the earth is round and not square?" that getting the answer Fuuko wanted would be impossible.

The two hours of non-stop interrogation from Fuuko and stupid excuses from Recca was more than he'd have liked to endure this morning. But he was glad now that it was over and he and Fuuko were walking back to her house.

"Do you think we should have told them?" Fuuko asked as she removed her hand from Tokiya's and moved to stand in front of him.

He pondered for a while before replying. "No, let's make them wait for a while more."

"Why?"

"Because I know they're dying to know what's going on." An evil glint appeared in Tokiya's eyes as he continued. "And I'd like to prolong their misery for just a bit more."

"You're mean, you know that?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, and you'd still love me even after knowing that."

Fuuko couldn't help but smile at that and Tokiya bended down to place a kiss on her cheek before picking her hand back up.

* * *

Author's notes: I'm evil, aren't I? I didn't continue after the cliffhanger. I wasn't serious about writing so this chapter was for fun... hence the very little ToFuu interaction. But I promise that the next chapter will have the continuation of the cliffhanger and extra ToFuu scenes. cough cough that is if i can bring myself to write the next chapter. lol.

I will admit that the reason I wrote this chapter was because I went back to read my reviews. talk about motivation after that! xD so if you want the next chapter... leave a review. :)


End file.
